<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Firm Hand by SexiKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161763">A Firm Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexiKitty/pseuds/SexiKitty'>SexiKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Dom Caduceus Clay, Dom Essek Thelyss, Dom Fjord (Critical Role), Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Polynein (Critical Role), Punishment, Shameless Smut, Sub Caleb Widogast, not beta read we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexiKitty/pseuds/SexiKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Caleb doesn't know how to balance himself. His partners Fjord, Caduceus and Essek remind him just how important it is to take care of himself.</p><p>We need more Polynein with these four so I'm making my own. First work here on Archive. And first work in many... many years. Be gentle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fjord, Caduceus and Caleb have been in a relationship for about three years. The three of them had a good thing going while living together in their apartment. However, Caleb had met someone at the university that he worked at. Essek Thelyss. After getting to know him better, invited him to parties that Jester often hosted, he started to like the Drow. He had spoken to his partners about asking if Essek would be interested in joining their little polyamorous relationship. Both had agreed.</p><p>It came to Essek as a shock at first. He felt the same way towards Caleb, but did not believe that he would get this sort of chance with him. Essek agreed to give it a shot. Afterwards the four started growing together and learning each others likes and dislikes both in and outside the bedroom. Caleb felt that he was ready for the more hardcore things. To this Fjord and Caduceus decided it was time to take the lead for something Essek has yet to be exposed to with Caleb.</p><p>“Am I doing something wrong?” Essek questioned as he sat down with Fjord and Caduceus in the living room.</p><p>“Oh, heavens no.” Caduceus smiled. His deep voice calmed Essek’s nerves slightly. “We just wish to ask if you would be alright with something that is more... uh... rough. You see, Caleb has this need to be brought out of his head a for a little bit. Fjord and I found something that works rather well and Caleb wanted us to ask if you would be alright with joining in on this activity.”</p><p>Essek’s mouth lowered slightly in concern. “Why is he not here to ask me himself then?”</p><p>Fjord rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, he is a bit shy about it. Really shy about it. He’s afraid you will think horribly of him if he asked you.”</p><p>“Alright...?” Essek looked at the two of them curiously. “What is it he is afraid to ask of me?”</p><p>Fjord and Caduceus looked at each other for a moment. Unsure which of them should explain. In the end Caduceus was the one to speak up. “Caleb likes to be used in bed. Normally the four of us have been treating each other equally and making sure we are all satisfied, but Caleb would rather be treated as a toy in a way.”</p><p>“A pet.” Fjord added as he hid a blush behind his hand.</p><p>Caduceus nodded. “A pet would a better way of putting it.”</p><p>“That sounds rather normal as sexual relationships go.” Essek raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Indeed and we have told him that as well, but it’s still a touchy subject for him.” Caduceus agreed. “He wanted to check to see if you would be alright with this kind of play.”</p><p>Fjord leaned forward in his chair a bit. “What would be involved is his concern, and rather all of our concerns, is that we would be hurting him.”</p><p>Essek frowned. “Hurting him? He’s a masochist?”</p><p>The Half-Orc nodded and held his hand even while tipping it side to side. “Sort of. Only when in times of great stress. I’m sure you have seen him in the office working his ass off to no end. It’s coming towards the point where we have to pull him away from his work before he drowns himself in it.”</p><p>“Caleb forgets how to balance himself.” The Firbolg added. “We remind him when he’s harming himself by not eating, bathing or sleeping. Caleb has gotten better. He knows he has this problem, but there are still times he needs to be forced out of his mind and made to relax. Let us take care of him.”</p><p>“Punish him for his misbehaviour.” Fjord leaned back again.</p><p>Essek took a moment to think about it. It didn’t take him long to come to a decision. With a firm nod he folded his hands together on his lap and got comfortable to listen. “I would be fine with this arrangement. Tell me everything Caleb needs.”</p><p>---</p><p>Fjord and Caduceus had let Caleb know that they had spoken with Essek and that he would be joining them for their more hardcore sessions in the bedroom. At first Caleb was nervous, but eventually that nervousness died down as work started to pile over him. Not by any means of the university, but by his very own will. He took on teaching too many classes at the same time. Trying to come up with more interesting ways to teach instead of reusing lessons he has used in the past to make his job a little less stressful.</p><p>Caduceus showed Essek just how bad it could get. In the office Caleb was laying on top of his books that towered over him. His clothes were dirty from lack of washing or changing. A plate of food were placed on the floor to be forgotten. The only pieces of food taken off the plate was because of Frumpkin who never left Caleb’s side when he was stressed out. Essek walked over to brush some of Caleb’s auburn hair out of his face. He could feel the oil stuck on the locks.</p><p>“Three days...” Essek whispered. “I have barely seen him leave this room. Does he always do this?”</p><p>“From time to time. It usually happens around this time of year with his work.” Caduceus answered. “I’m sure it has a lot to do with the feeling of not doing enough for his students. A terrible past with his old teacher has given him the need to go above and beyond for his own. It’s his way for making up for what he has done in the past. Which would be fine if he didn’t stop taking care of himself in the process.”<br/><br/>Caduceus moved some of the books out of the way. “He’s been asleep on his desk for about eight hours now. When we weren’t living with him we would find him here after a week or so. Just living off a few crackers and water.” He gathered the plate of food he tried to press Caleb to eat.</p><p>“Eight hours? Why not wake him up and get him to bed?” Essek frowned.</p><p>“Because if we wake him up he will refuse to stop his work.” Caduceus explained. “We have learned that very quickly. It’s best to leave him to sleep like this until he is rested. Then pull him away when he has a bit of a clear mind.”</p><p>The Drow stared at Caleb with concern. “Now what after he has rested?”</p><p>“We wash him up, get him to eat and tire him out again.” Fjord joined in the room. “I got a bath ready for him.”</p><p>He walked passed Essek as Caduceus left to the kitchen. He wrapped his arm around Caleb’s shoulders and helped him out of his seat. “Come on, Caleb.” He said in a firm tone. “Let’s get you washed up.”</p><p>Caleb stirred awake. He hummed a bit sleepily before realizing he was being brought to his feet. “Ah... N-nein! I have to work on this. I am almost done.”</p><p>“Caleb.” Fjord tightened his hold on the Human. “We are going to get you into a bath and then you are going to eat. Am I understood?”</p><p>“Bitte, Fjord... I am very close to being done with--”</p><p>Essek watched as Fjord took Caleb’s chin in his hand roughly to get the man to look at him. “It can wait until later, Caleb. Let’s go.”</p><p>This seemed to get Caleb’s attention. With a small nod of his head Caleb followed Fjord to the washroom. Essek followed behind to watch how Fjord handled him. Gently helping him remove his clothes to get him into a bath and then sat on the floor to supervise him. Essek continued to observe for a few minutes before going to the kitchen to find Caduceus.</p><p>“You two really keep a short leash on him.” Essek commented as he looked around the tall Firbolg to see what he was cooking up. It was a stew of some kind. Smelled really good too.</p><p>“If we don’t he will try to escape back to his office.” Caduceus stirred the pot slowly. “He is clever about getting out of things. I worry about him when he tries to get out of meals to go work.”</p><p>“I can understand that.”</p><p>Caduceus poured some stew into a bowl and handed it to Essek. “Fjord is good about keeping him under his thumb. Plays the part of a Dom well. Fjord is a much better actor than the rest of us. However, he can be a pretty good Sub too.” He smiled gently as if stating a simple fact.</p><p>Essek took the bowl and looked over at the washroom door. “I can see that. Will I get to see that in the bedroom soon too?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Now that we know you are comfortable with being a Dom.” Caduceus poured a bowl for himself and went to sit at the table. He and Essek started to eat while they waited for Caleb and Fjord. “I’m sure you would enjoy him being a Sub. It’s a very pleasing sight to behold.”</p><p>The two of them finished eating before Fjord came out with Caleb. The Human had a white towel around his waist and his hair was still a bit wet. Caduceus went to stir the pot of stew he kept on a low temperature for it to stay warm and filled two more bowls. Essek cleaned up their bowls and watched as Caleb sat down to eat. He looked a little more relaxed now. However, there was still a tension in his shoulders and a distant stare in his eyes that told Essek he was still doing calculations in his head.</p><p>Fjord had Caleb handled so Essek ended up following Caduceus into the bedroom. From the closet Caduceus pulled out a medium sized chest that the Drow has never seen before. He watched as it was opened to reveal a bunch of wrapped up rope, straps, blindfolds and a folding steal bar that had some padded restraints on the ends. Underneath was some lube, cleaners, a whole bunch of toys and a paddle.</p><p>Essek knelt down beside Caduceus and pulled out a double ended dildo. “I see there are times where both Fjord and Caleb want to be dominated?”</p><p>Caduceus smiled and nodded. “They are pretty cute when they get like that.”</p><p>“When I first met you I thought you were Asexual. How wrong I was...”</p><p>“Sex is a natural thing.” Caduceus took out a collar and leash. “I didn’t think I would be into these kinds of things myself, but it helps my partners relax and enjoy themselves. That’s what I care about. After a rough session I always make sure to treat them to a lot of aftercare.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear.”</p><p>Caduceus took some time to set a few things up. Lube on the bedside table and double checked that everything was clean. Essek moved some of the blankets off the bed to avoid getting everything sticky during their session. Some orange towels were already set aside for later clean up.</p><p>Later Fjord entered with Caleb who looked rather nervous. The set up was complete and Essek could see Caleb looking a little hot and bothered despite the nerves. Fjord closed the door so that Frumpkin couldn’t disturb them. Essek had learned once that having a cat staring at you was not the most comfortable thing. It felt like he was judging his every move.</p><p>They sat down on the bed with Caleb in the middle of the three of them. Caduceus the first to speak up. “Caleb, what are your safe words?” He asked. They already knew them, but the confirmation was always needed. A reminder to Caleb that he was in a safe place.</p><p>It took a moment. Caleb rubbed his hand along the scars on his arms. Essek wondered what he was thinking. Not that it mattered. They were here to get Caleb out of his thoughts, not draw them out into the open.</p><p>“Green or Grün is that everything is good.” Caleb answered with a blush on his cheeks. “Yellow or Gelb is to slow down... and Red or Rot is to stop. If I can’t talk then... tap twice to slow down. Tap repeatedly to stop.”</p><p>Essek knew these words already. Caleb often starts talking in Zemnian when he gets overwhelmed so it was good to know both ways to say the colours so they aren’t confused. With that established they were able to get started.</p><p>Caduceus reached out to gently stroke Caleb’s cheek down to his chin. With a finger he lifted the Human’s head up. “What do you need, Caleb?” He asked. That smooth deep voice sending tingles down even Essek’s spine.</p><p>“I...” Caleb hesitated. They could see the hesitation and the thought process of putting the correct words together. “I need... to be reminded. I was doing it again...”</p><p>“Doing what exactly?” Essek asked.</p><p>Caleb looked over at Essek with a bit of surprise. Remembering now that the Drow was now going to be apart of this. The ginger had asked for it himself. “Well... it’s more what I wasn’t doing.” Caleb had a small regretful smile on his face that soon faded. “I wasn’t taking care of myself.”</p><p>“You know that and yet you continued to ignore your basic needs again.” Fjord, who sat behind Caleb, wrapped a hand around Caleb’s neck gently. Only slightly threatening. The reaction from Caleb was instant. His breathing got heavier and his body trembled. “I’m starting to think you do this on purpose.”</p><p>“N-nein...” Caleb closed his eyes. “I swear I don’t do it on purpose... If I wanted to be punished I can always just ask for it. I know that...”</p><p>Caduceus grabbed the collar and leash. “Essek, will you do the honours?” He asked.</p><p>Essek took the collar and moved closer to Caleb. Fjord moved his hand out of the way for him to strap it around Caleb’s neck. Not too tight, enough to place two fingers between the leather and his skin. The crimson leather looked rather nice on the man. The black leash was a fitting as well. Essek pulled on it slightly to test it. Caleb’s breath hitched slightly at the slight use of force. The Drow grinned at the reaction.</p><p>“We’ll make you remember how to be a good boy.” Essek promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caleb tried to lean in closer to Essek before being pulled away by Fjord. “Now, now... I see your eagerness, Darling. It is not the time for that. You are going to be patient.”</p>
<p>Fjord removed the towel wrapped around Caleb’s waist. With the man completely bare to their eyes Fjord held Caleb close to his chest. Essek felt a sense of power over Caleb now. With the three of them still fully clothed it excited the Drow even more. The scales were tipped so far and it was in their hands to control Caleb as they saw fit.</p>
<p>“Caduceus, do you mind passing the rope?” Fjord asked.</p>
<p>For the next few minutes Fjord took the time to wrap Caleb up nice and pretty for them in the crimson rope. The red head’s hands were tied up behind his head and attached to the back of the torso harness that Fjord had tied around his chest. His legs were still free. Essek thought he looked like a perfectly wrapped up gift.</p>
<p>Caduceus grabbed the back of the rope harness to pull Caleb on to his lap. “You’re already very worked up, Caleb.” The Firbolg grabbed Caleb from under the knees to spread his legs to the other two. Between his legs Caleb’s manhood stood up proud and leaking from the current attention his body had been receiving. “That won’t do. How will you be able to think straight with that there?”</p>
<p>The Human looked humiliated. His lower region twitching to show that he was enjoying every moment of it. His head down and his eyes off to the side. Essek reached over to grab Caleb’s chin between his fingers. “Caleb, how will you pay attention to your punishment if you are too focused on your own pleasure?”</p>
<p>“I think we should get rid of that problem before we begin.” Fjord grabbed the lube and poured some of it on to his fingers. He allowed it to warm in his hand as he moved between Caleb’s legs. He took one of Caleb’s legs from Caduceus and started to rub the lube on his entrance. Caleb gasped and squirmed at the touch.</p>
<p>Fjord passed the lube to Essek who took it to pour some on his own hand. He moved up beside Caleb and took his other leg from Caduceus. With the lube smeared all over his hand he took Caleb’s erection. This drew out a whimper from Caleb. His legs shaking and pulling to close. Essek and Fjord didn’t let him hide.</p>
<p>Caduceus, with his hands now free, moved to stroke Caleb up and down his sides. Along his arms and kept a hold on the leash. He kissed along Caleb’s neck. His hand eventually landing on his perk nipples. Rubbing, pinching and rolling them to further enhance his pleasure.</p>
<p>The sweet moans and small gasps of pleasure coming out of Caleb were like sweet honey. Fjord had slipped a few fingers inside him and seemed to waste no time in hitting the perfect angle. As Caleb drew closer to orgasm Fjord leaned over to whisper in Essek’s ear. “Don’t stop even after he cums...” He told him.</p>
<p>Essek nodded and continued to stroke Caleb. Small whimpers and hushed begging was the way they knew Caleb was about to let go. “Bitte... don’t stop... please...!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Caleb.” Fjord smirked. “We won’t stop.” Essek almost chuckled at his choice of words.</p>
<p>As Caleb grew louder Caduceus grabbed Caleb’s legs to avoid him from closing them. Essek didn’t stop his motions as he came. The slick cum maded the motions even easier. Fjord quickened his pace. They let Caleb ride out his orgasm and after he started to shake from the over stimulation they continued to pleasure him.</p>
<p>Caleb realized what they were doing pretty quickly. “Ah! W-wait! T-too muaahhhhh...!” His squirming became more difficult to pin down. With the three of them working together they were able to keep Caleb from going anywhere. “Bitte...! Fjord... Essek-- ah! Please... no more!”</p>
<p>“You didn’t want us to stop though, Caleb.” Fjord teased. “You told us what you needed so we are giving it to you.”</p>
<p>Essek did chuckle this time. “Caleb, you look very good like this.”</p>
<p>The continued until Caleb had grown use to the sensations. When he stopped struggling Fjord pulled his fingers out. “There you go. More relaxed.” Caduceus said as Fjord grabbed a towel to clean his hand off before passing it to Essek to do the same with his. Essek did so and cleaned Caleb up a little as well.</p>
<p>“Now you can focus more on what you are here for.” Fjord said. Caleb shivered slightly in anticipation from the sound of his voice. They were far from done here.</p>
<p>Caduceus shifted and moved Caleb to kneel on the bed. Fjord grabbed a fist full of Caleb’s hair to get his full attention. “I think five strikes for every day you kept ignoring your basic needs sounds fair, right?”</p>
<p>Essek nodded. “That sounds very fair.” He agreed. He saw Caduceus get the paddle.</p>
<p>The three of them positioned Caleb to lay with his chest down on the mattress and moved some pillows to prop up his behind high in the air. Essek took the advantage to gently pet the round curve from the small of his back down to his thighs. He then turned to tracing the freckles that laid across his cheeks in a connect-the-dots fashion. “You’re so cute, Caleb.” Essek told him as the redhead wiggled his hips as Essek tickled him.</p>
<p>Fjord stood beside where Caleb’s backside was facing. He tapped the paddle, that he took from Caduceus, on Caleb’s thigh as a bit of a warning. “Count for us, Darling. We want to make sure you’re paying attention and not just blocking it all out.”</p>
<p>Caduceus sat down on the other side of the bed next to Caleb’s head. He stroked Caleb’s hair out of his face. “You give us the word if it becomes too much, right?”</p>
<p>Caleb nodded. “Yes, sir...” He whispered.</p>
<p>Essek watched the connection of the three of them in silence. They all had an equal balance of trust. As the first strike hit Caleb there was a sharp gasp from the human. “Eins.” Caleb said firmly. His focus clear and ready for the next.</p>
<p>The numbers went up until Caleb had a moment of hesitation at number ten. Fjord waited as Essek and Caduceus petted Caleb’s hair and back. After a while Fjord tapped Caleb’s foot gently with the paddle. “I need a number, Cay. Or did you forget?”</p>
<p>“Z-Zehn...” Caleb finally whimpered. Fjord immediately came down with the next one. “Ah! Elf! Elf...”</p>
<p>Essek noticed tears in Caleb’s eyes now. Fjord was hitting him harder then he expected him to. No safe words were called so the punishment continued despite the soft sobs. Caduceus rubbed away some tears on Caleb’s cheek with his thumb. Essek merely watched with interest at this point with his hand stationary on Caleb’s mid-back. Despite the pain Caleb seemed to be holding his behind up higher as if asking for the next blow. His hands clenched in his own hair where the ropes kept his hands at bay.</p>
<p>Finally it came to an end. “Fünfzehn...!” Caleb yelled into the sheets.</p>
<p>Caduceus manoeuvred Caleb to cradle the human in his arms. Essek scooted closer to kiss the tears away. Fjord dropped the paddle on the floor and joined them on the bed to sooth the overwhelmed human as well by whispering to him sweet praises on how well he did.</p>
<p>They kept close. Petting Caleb. Kissing, holding. They kept at it for a few minutes until Caleb calmed down.</p>
<p>“What did we learn, Caleb?” Fjord questioned before putting another kiss on the human’s forehead.</p>
<p>Caleb looked up at the three of them. “That... I need to take better care of myself.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?” Caduceus pressed a little more.</p>
<p>“B-because...” Caleb’s hands clenched in his own hair again. “Loving myself is important. My health comes before my work.”</p>
<p>Caduceus smiled at that. “Good boy.” He kissed Caleb’s lips for that answer.</p>
<p>Essek looked down and saw that Caleb was sporting a second hard on. He chuckled a little and poked at the head. “Look’s like you’re up for another round?”</p>
<p>Fjord chuckled. “Well, if that’s the case then maybe you should take care of us a little this time, Caleb.”</p>
<p>“Ja...” Caleb nodded. “Bitte.” He nuzzled Fjord’s crotch since he was the closest at this point. “Let me have all of you three.”</p>
<p>Essek smirked. “Who should go first?”</p>
<p>“Boulder... parchment, shears?” Fjord offered with an awkward shrug.</p>
<p>Caleb let out a small giggle at that. Caduceus let out a huff of a laugh as well. “I guess it works as good as any other way of deciding.” The Firbolg commented as he held up a fist.</p>
<p>Essek held up a fist. “I don’t think I have played a round of this since I was a small child. But whatever works.”</p>
<p>Fjord’s face heated up. “I just thought it would be a quick way to decide.” He held up a fist as well.</p>
<p>The three counted down before “Boulder, parchment, shears.” They each held out their decided weapon. Fjord held out shears. Essek held out parchment. Caduceus held out boulder. The three stared at the results with confused expressions.</p>
<p>Caleb started laughing at the results. “I guess that means all of you at the same time, ja?” He chuckled.</p>
<p>Essek looked between Caduceus and Fjord. Fjord chuckled as well. Caduceus hugged Caleb a little tighter. The half-orc looked down at Caleb. “That can be arranged.”<br/><br/>The redhead paused his laughter for a moment. “I was joking. That wouldn’t really work, would it?” He had a nervous smile now. Essek wondered what was going through his head right now. After staring at them for a long moment he tilted his head a little. “Really?”</p>
<p>“One in your mouth, two in your ass.” Fjord held up fingers as he spoke. “I’d say it would work. I think Caduceus should be in your mouth though. That might be too much to take on the first try if we do this.”</p>
<p>“If you would like to try it.” Caduceus smiled gently. “We can prepare you nicely and slowly work through it. It’s up to you, Caleb.”</p>
<p>Caleb took a moment to think about it. Essek watched carefully. He knew when Caleb was working through calculations. Every possible outcome and how it could work out.</p>
<p>Eventually Caleb nodded slowly. “I’ll be up for trying it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more already written. I just wanted to test out how this all works before I finish writing it all. Plus it lets me play with the chapter settings. The formatting here is very different from FanFiction.net.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>